


Try Again

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, a bit platonic at first, byaichi, byakuya being surprisingly nice, ichigo got his powers back, maybe there's a second part, post aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: After losing his powers, Kurosaki Ichigo was surprised to see familiar faces coming to the World of the Living to help him get his powers back. The face of the captain of the 6th, Kuchiki Byakuya, shocked him even more.What does this mean of their "relationship" now?[Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (byaichi)]
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denidene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/gifts).



> HI guys! Yes, I should update my other stories but I've been so busy that this story was only made for an hour or two the other day. And well well, what do you know? This is another gift fic.
> 
> Happy 5th month Deni! Kind of late from me but yeah. I hope you're surprised because I am myself for being able to make this LOL. Yes I got things to do but it feels wrong not to do anything for you so here it is. We've been struggling a bit lately due to busy shit and everything but I love you, okay? Read this when you can!
> 
> Again, I love you.
> 
> Everyone, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll make sure to update Epiphany within this week! I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

There are times when a person feels empty or like he has no use for the world anymore. It was like his whole world collapsed by the time something got taken away from him. It is never a good feeling to feel creeping up your soul, the darkness creeping up your way and could eat you alive.

That is what Kurosaki Ichigo felt when he lost his powers.

When Ichigo lost his powers, he thought he would be fine. Really, he thought that it was good for him. He was sick and tired of cleaning the streets of hollows and always being on call for the shinigami whenever they needed him. It felt like it was sickening to juggle his normal life and shinigami life.

But he was wrong.

He missed it. Very much so. The feeling whenever there's the rush of power and wherever he could save people. It felt like he had some use in the world after all. He envied whenever it was his friends rushing out the classroom because they're the only one who sense the hollows.

He also missed his friends. He already bid his goodbye to Rukia and the others but he really wished he didn't. He didn't want to admit it but he was very lonely. SUre, he has friends here in Karakura town and he still met up with Urahara and Yoruichi but it is still not the same.

There were times that he could barely feel someone's presence lingering in the air but that's about it and nothing more. He doesn't know if it's Rukia, the shinigami in charge or a friend. He doesn't know and perhaps he doesn't want to know.

Or so he thought.

Then when he was offered a solution by bringing out his fullbring powers. He thought he'd be okay but he was wrong yet again. Once more, he got robbed of his powers by Kugo Ginjo the moment it really developed.

Then, he was saved by his friend in the end. Kuchiki Rukia and the other shinigami arrived to assist him. He was both grateful and relieved that he got his powers back even stronger than ever and he gained back the ability to see his friends again. Even if they had another agenda in their mind on why they went to the world of the living as well.

Madarame Ikkaku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Byakuya were there with Rukia.

Wait.

Kuchiki Byakuya was there?

Ichigo hid it oddly well from the shock when he saw the captain of the 6th. It didn't sink in at first but after all the wild battles and the realization that really got his powers back and could feel the reiatsu swirling in his body, he was shocked to see him.

The others were a bit unsurprising. It was still a big shock to him but less surprising than Byakuya's appearance. The orange head couldn't help but end the conclusion that the noble came to assist Rukia and Renji since those two were very close to him so the young man simply brushed it off.

He still brushed it off despite the fact that he could feel the different powers that were in the sword swirling within him. He could feel how each of the reiatsu was different and he could identify the different owners of it.

His breath hitched when he recognized the familiar reiatsu of the captain of the 6th.

Now, Ichigo was back in his room and laying down on his bed, still contemplating. He slowly sat up and stared at the badge that Ukitake Juushiro gave him.

Maybe it's time he gave Soul Society another visit.

He grabbed his jacket and head downstairs, passing by his father who was sitting on the couch as he read some reports from his clinic.

"Where are you off to this late, son?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo replied as he slipped in his shoes by the door, "To Urahara's."

"To visit Soul Society is it?"

"Yeah," the orange head replied as he stood back straight.

Isshin sighed and shook his head. It's not like he could stop his son, "Alright. Be careful."

"I will."

Ichigo gave a slight nod towards his dad and left the house. He knew his dad was worried. He just got back his powers and he's here getting all adventurous once more. He couldn't help himself though. He wanted to visit.

When he arrived at Urahara's shop, he wasn't surprised to see the former shinigami awake and had tea already set. Yoruichi was even there in the room and drinking tea with that sly smile of hers.

"Ichigo-kun," Yoruichi greeted, "What are you doing out late at night?"

The orange head sat across from her, "I just wanted to visit Soul Society."

Both Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other with eyes widened. It was a surprise when usually Ichigo wouldn't be too eager to go to the place.

"Why?" Urahara asked with curiosity gleaming in his mischievous eyes.

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe walk around to release some steam and meet a few people."

"Interesting decision," Yoruichi said teasingly, "Who are you going to meet up with?"

"Rukia and Renji. Maybe Toshiro, Ikkaku and the others as well."

"Ukitake and Kyouraku too?" Urahara asked which Ichigo nodded in response.

"What about Byakuya-bo?"

A pause.

"Why would I visit him?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

The two looked again with a knowing look and Yoruichi replied, "Why wouldn't you? Isn't he a _friend_?"

"Me and him? Friends?" Ichigo repeated in disbelief, "I doubt we are. I doubt he considers me as one!"

"Ohoho, that's where you're wrong, Ichigo-kun," Yoruichi said teasingly, "Wasn't he there on the night you got your powers back?"

"Yeah?"

"Then he's there to help you of course!"

Ichigo scoffed, "I bet he was there under orders and for Rukia."

Urahara then pulled out his fan and hid his small smirk behind it, "That may be true but there's another reason."

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

The blonde man closed his fan quickly and stood up, "That… is something that you need to know yourself."

When Urahara signalled the orange head to follow him to the training grounds so he could open up the way to Seireitei, Ichigo stood up to do so but not before hearing a 'good luck' with a sly smile coming from the woman. Ichigo frowned, thinking why he would need such a thing but nodded in thanks anyways.

Urahara gave a smirk after opening the gates to a familiar place, the Dangai. He gave a weird 'good luck' as well and Ichigo just merely shook his head in return. He thinks that there is seriously something wrong with the two since he last saw them in the shop.

* * *

* * *

"Kami, when can I pass through Dangai without taking it like a marathon every goddamn time," Ichigo groaned as he finally exited Dangai with a short of breath.

He was at the main gates of the Seireitei and he was surprised to see Renji and Rukia already waiting for him there with huge smiles.

"Nice to see 'ya again, strawberry!" Renji greeted as he slung his arm over the orange head's shoulder.

Ichigo glared, "I can't say the same thing myself, pineapple."

"You don't want to admit that you missed me," Renji grinned as he tried to make his grip tighter.

Before Ichigo could retort back, Rukia approached the two with a gentle smile, "I'm really glad to see you again Ichigo."

Ichigo then nodded slowly and returned the smile, "Glad to be back."

Rukia would never admit that her and Renji sometimes came to check on Ichigo from time to time because they worried about their friend and to see him miserable at one point was heartbreaking for them so they were really relieved to see Ichigo like this.

Another thing that she would never admit that one time, she caught someone quite unexpected looking over the orange head as well. Renji didn't believe it until he saw it himself.

"So, what do you plan to do here anyways?" Renji asked as the three started walking towards the streets.

"Chat with the people here and there?" Ichigo shrugged, "But that's about it."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Oh well, might as well talk to them. Everyone missed you here."

"I doubt it's everyone," Ichigo snorted, "Bet Byakuya was glad that I wasn't here to annoy him for months."

When the two lieutenants looked at each other with a knowing look, the orange head couldn't help but raise a brow, "What?"

"Nothin'," Renji dismissed quickly, "Let's check if Hitsugaya-taichou or Ukitake-taichou ain't busy tonight."

Before Ichigo could even bring the topic back up, the two already pushed him towards the 10th Division's barracks to greet the youngest captain.

* * *

* * *

After hours of greeting, a bunch of 'we miss you's', hugging and cheering, Ichigo was finally left alone to his own devices. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone. He was glad that he got to see the others again and spend time with them but he wanted to be alone now.

As he walked by the now empty streets of Seireitei, he noticed something pink and beautiful. It was a sakura tree. It didn't even seem like an ordinary tree as it was bigger and more beautiful than normal. He noticed that it was inside of a compound of some sort and something clicked in his mind.

It was the Kuchiki Manor.

The thoughts of Yoruichi telling him to visit Byakuya still lingered in the back of his head but he never saw the noble as he was being dragged around Seireitei. He wasn't even in the 6th Division barracks anymore much to Renji's joy. Ichigo had guessed that he might be in the manor to which Rukia confirmed that he was.

Maybe he should give the man a visit after all.

He then thought that if he should enter normally or simply jump on the roof right now. The latter decision might anger the noble so he decided to look for the gates instead.

When he found the gate, he knocked and was greeted by an old servant. Ichigo kindly asked if Byakuya was there.

"Kuchiki-sama is indeed here," the servant replied. He knew that the boy in front of him was the savior of Soul Society so he was being respectful.

"Can I meet him?"

"I am not certain that Kuchiki-sama wants visitors tonight," the servant replied, "But he is in the gardens."

Ichigo frowned. Maybe he shouldn't bother the man but at the same time, his gut feeling says to him that he should.

"Where are the gardens?"

The servant pointed, "Just straight ahead. I believe he's with the sakura tree."

Ichigo nodded and bowed, "Thank you."

The servant mirrored his actions, "You are utmost welcome."

The orange head then shook his head to remove his nervousness and started using shunpo. He didn't even know why he was even nervous. It was just Byakuya.

But that's exactly why he's nervous. It _is_ Byakuya.

After a few quick steps, he finally arrived by the gardens. His amber eyes quickly focused on a sakura petal floating in the air ever so gracefully much like the person who wielded such a similar zanpakuto.

Speaking of the wielder, Ichigo found the raven haired man under the sakura tree. He was looking up with a solemn yet almost blank look. The orange head was surprised to see the noble in his yukata. He usually sees him in his captain uniform after all.

Ichigo snapped out of his trance when he heard the voice he hasn't heard in a long time,

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange head shook his head and plastered a grin on his face, "Hey, Byakuya. Long time no see."

Byakuya, who was now facing the younger man with a rather blank look, asked, "What are you doing in the Manor? Who let you in?"

"Um," Ichigo frowned. The noble was as unfriendly as ever, "An old servant greeted me and told me you were here."

When the orange head saw the frown slightly etching on the handsome face, he took a closer step, "Hey, don't be mad at him now. I probably would've run all over if he didn't answer."

Seeing that it calmed the man down as he let out a short sigh, Ichigo continued, "Y'know I just came here to check up on you."

The noble raised a brow, "Checking up on me?"

"Yeah," the younger shrugged, "I haven't seen you in awhile. You even got injured when you came to the world of the living."

"The injury was nothing," Byakuya replied.

"A man like you, I guess you're right," Ichigo replied casually.

The two were now standing in front of each other but looking anywhere but the other. It was slightly awkward as the two of them never really had to talk one on one without trying to kill each other. It was different but welcoming to them somehow.

"You know," Ichigo said to break the silence, "I felt like the world was ending when I lost my powers even if I was denying it."

When the orange head saw no bad reaction from the noble, he continued, "It was tough without powers after all. Even if I did hate it at times, it was a part of me and losing that really broke."

"Guess you could say I could almost cry in happiness when I got my powers back. That I could see everyone again. I have always doubted myself that I won't be able to experience this again."

"I see even the great Kurosaki Ichigo could have his doubts," the noble commented.

"Of course I do," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Don't you?"

"Sometimes," came the weak but sharp reply.

"Now, I should say that even the great leader of the Kuchiki clan has his doubts."

Ichigo's eyes briefly widened in surprise when he saw the corner of the man's lips lifted up ever so slightly. You could barely see it if you're not paying enough attention.

"Everyone does," Byakuya said, "There are just people who could hide it better."

Ichigo nodded slowly as he processed the words, "Yeah. You're right."

After a few more moments, Byakuya started to walk away from the sakura tree, leaving Ichigo behind. What surprised Ichigo was when he heard the voice behind him.

The orange head looked back and saw Byakuya sitting on the porch and beside him was a tray with a teapot and two cups. Another thing on the tray was some sweet snacks and if Ichigo recalled from Rukia's ramblings, Byakuya wasn't fond of sweets.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked. His mind was all over the place suddenly.

"Would you like to spend the rest of your time here by having tea with me?"

Ichigo blinked as he felt his heart skip a bit. Byakuya had a kind expression on his face and his voice was soft and gentle. It wasn't like the same captain that tried to kill him all those time ago. It felt like Byakuya was trying to say that they stepped off the wrong foot and would like to try again.

And damn does Ichigo want that.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said with a grin as he walked towards the noble.

The orange head's heart skipped a bit once more when he could clearly see a satisfied smile coming from the noble and all he could think was that the smile suited him.

And he might stick around longer to see it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Once again, love you Deni and happy 5th!
> 
> [Credits to LeVath for the idea of Ichigo feeling different reiatsu from the people who helped!]
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
